In The Wake
by PirateJenna
Summary: In the wake of the explosion, Brenda is left wondering what to do about how she feels, and about those suffering the greatest loss. Some spoilers for Unwound Future


**Hey guys. I wrote this story in memory of a friend who died in a car accident a few days ago. I wrote Brenda's perspective based on my own through everything. As well as that, I wanted to write this where Luke is offering the Professor some comfort. I'm basing his age of the assumption that he is thirteen in Curious Village and the explosion was ten years prior.**

* * *

><p>Brenda was at a loss for what to do. The explosion which had taken the lives of ten people, had occurred only two days ago. Brenda wasn't sure how to react; specifically, how to react about Claire.<p>

She had never been very close with Claire. She had only met her once she and Hershel began seeing each other. Even then, she had only seen her a few times. Their relationship mostly consisted of friendly comments offered in passing. Though she certainly thought of Claire as a friend, she knew they hadn't been incredibly close.

Despite that, Brenda was upset. She had shed a few tears when she had heard the news, and when she fell asleep that night. There was a sense of shock that she would never see Claire again; she had simply left their lives forever. And yet, she wasn't crying anymore. She didn't sob or cry more than a few tears. Her eyes would well up when someone mentioned it or asked about Claire, but nothing more.

She had been at a loss for what to do. She was upset, but not brokenhearted. She knew where Claire was and felt a comfort in that. She felt oddly at peace about the whole thing. But she also felt guilty, guilty of her desire to read a book that made her laugh, or sing a cheerful song. She felt as if she should have a more reserved and respectful attitude. She almost felt that it was disrespectful to be cheerful, even though she knew that was silly.

And of course, there was Luke. He was only three, so even if she were to walk about the house crying he wouldn't really understand. But he was bright for only being three. And though she wasn't extremely broken up about it, she knew she didn't want to have to explain it to Luke. That would most certainly cause her to begin crying.

Her main dilemma, however, was in regard to those grieving, namely Hershel. At the moment, he was in the study with Clark. Though Clark seemed to be having no trouble at all knowing how to comfort Hershel, she had no idea. She, herself, didn't want to talk about it. But she was unsure if others shared this mentality or if it was her own. She could offer him the words she took comfort in, but she wasn't sure that's what he needed. Surely he knew those things.

She sighed as she looked over at Luke, who was sitting on the floor attempting to read a book. Clark was better suited for this. He and Hershel were much closer than she was with him. Perhaps she should just sit back and allow Hershel some space. And yet, she didn't want to come off as callous, as if she didn't care.

She covered her face with her hands, a silent prayer slipping out, "Please, show me what to do. Show me what I can do to help comfort him."

Just then the study door opened, and Clark appeared, "Brenda, do you think you could get us some tea?"

Brenda nodded and hurried to the kitchen. An idea came to here. Perhaps, she and Clark could offer to let Hershel stay with them if he wanted. She wasn't sure if he would want to be alone after what happened. She certainly wouldn't mind having him stay with them, and she felt sure Clark wouldn't either. She would have to talk to Clark about that later.

She carried the tray into the study, offering Hershel a small smile, "Let me know if you need anything else," she said before leaving.

As she closed the door, she whispered another quick prayer, "Please use us to offer him comfort in whatever way we can." With that she sat back down in the sitting room, watching Luke play. Maybe it was alright that she wasn't too upset. She would remember Claire grieve in her own way. There was nothing wrong with that.

A thought occurred to her, and she stood and walked over to the bookshelf, pulling a rather large book down. Returning to her seat, she opened it to the middle and began scanning it. After a moment, she found the passage she'd been searching for. Looking up, she said, "Luke, run fetch me some paper and a pen."

Luke nodded and hurried to the table in the hallway, which had a pad and pen next to the telephone. Brenda took a moment to marvel at the fact that she was able to ask that of her three-year-old son and have him obey without a complaint.

He returned, handing her the items. Instead of returning to his book, however, he remained by the chair, standing on his toes to see what she was writing. Brenda quickly jotted down the passage reference, Psalm 70, along with Psalms 30:5, Matthew 5:4, and Romans 8:28 after looking them up.

"What are you writing, Mummy?" Luke asked.

Brenda, having quite forgotten Luke was watching her, simply replied, "Some Bible verses."

"Why?"

"I'm writing them down for someone."

"Who?"

Brenda sighed, "For Daddy's friend."

"Mr. Layton?"

Brenda was a bit surprised Luke remembered his name. "Yes," she said softly, closing the book and tearing the top sheet off the notepad.

"Why are you writing them down for him?"

Brenda started to just tell Luke "because" but stopped. He looked so concerned, as if he genuinely wanted to know what was going on. Had he picked up on everyone's mood? Probably. With a sigh, Brenda set the book aside and motioned for Luke to climb into her lap, "Mr. Layton lost someone very close to him."

"Where did they go?"

Brenda sighed again, "No dear, they didn't go somewhere like that. Sometimes, sometimes bad things happen that hurt people. And sometimes, people get hurt badly enough that they don't ever get better, and we lose them."

Luke nodded solemnly, and she could see he was doing his very best to understand. She hoped she was explaining it well enough. After a minute, Luke asked rather timidly, "Who did he lose?"

Brenda paused. Luke had met Claire once or twice. He might remember her. Besides, it would be better if he knew not to ask or say anything about her, "Miss Claire. Do you remember her?"

Luke thought for a moment before nodding, "She was that pretty lady with glasses. She was really nice."

Brenda felt her eyes well up. Taking a deep breath and willing her voice not to break, she nodded, "Yes, that's right. But Luke, Mr. Layton is very upset about losing her. So, I don't want you to ask about her or talk about her alright?"

Luke nodded, "What can we do to make him feel better?"

Brenda was surprised. It made her very proud that Luke was thinking of others, but she hadn't expected it out of him at such a young age. Smiling slightly, knowing Luke, like most children, enjoyed drawing, she said, "Why don't you make him a card?"

Luke smiled, "OK. And we can put your verses in it!"

Luke had worked very hard on the card. He had taken quite a while, but he had insisted on writing it himself, though he had allowed Brenda to write the message inside.

After some thought, Brenda suggested they put "My Regards" on the front. Luke had made a puzzled face, clearly not sure what that meant, but had agreed. Finally it was finished. Before presenting it, Luke had rushed to his room, returned, and placed a piece of paper inside it.

Brenda had Luke wait until just before supper before giving it to Hershel. She opened the study door, informing Clark and Hershel supper was ready, before allowing Luke to come in.

Rather shyly, he made his way over to Hershel and presented the card to him. Hershel accepted it with a nod. He looked over the front and opened it. As he did, the paper Luke had stuck inside fell out. Hershel picked it up and studied it. Looking at Luke, he asked, "What's this?"

Ducking his head slightly, Luke said, "It's a puzzle I made up. Daddy says you like puzzles a lot. I thought it might help make you feel better."

Hershel gave Luke a rather surprised expression. He looked over the paper again, before giving the boy a small smile, "Thank you," he said softly.

To everyone's surprise, Luke climbed up on the sofa and wrapped his arms around Hershel's neck. Hershel sat their stunned for a moment before gingerly returning the hug. After a moment, Luke pulled away and gave him another smile.

Brenda, rather embarrassed, said, "Alright Luke. Go get washed up for supper." Luke hurried out of the room. Turning to Hershel, she said, "I'm terribly sorry about that."

Standing, Hershel said, "No need, it's perfectly alright."

Brenda exchanged a look with Clark before exiting the room, shortly followed by both men. As she served supper, she found herself smiling slightly. It was the first time she'd seen Hershel smile since the incident. Though it had been a small smile, it was a smile none the less. Perhaps Luke was just what Hershel needed.


End file.
